When Crap Takes Over Him
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Takumi owns her. She belongs to him. But Tora learns to think otherwise. "...her present may be his'... but her future shall be mine."


**EDIT[Warning!]**: This is a Tora and Misaki fic, quite different from Tora x Misaki 'cause they're not a couple here. To those who doesn't mind that, you may continue reading. And OH, to those Tora & Misaki HATERS, I'm sorry that you don't like these two but I'd like to ask you to respect the likings of other people for this pairing. It's not really the worst combination in MY opinion, reviewer "_Unknown-san_", you just have to be open-minded to see that. :]

AND Thank you unknown reviewer "Added-san" for telling me about the apostrophe and all, I'll do my best to improve more on my grammars! :D

**A/N**: Hello everyone, I brought a ToraMisa(is it really ToraMisa, I'm asking myself too) fic. I think... Misaki's a bit OOC or maybe Tora. But then I didn't want to make him sweety. He's selfish in nature and I thought even when he falls in love, he'd still be, selfish(well... that's just from my personal opinion). Anyway, I haven't updated my other fanfics which I feel really bad for... But this idea just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone =/ So here it is.

Oh yeah, if there are any SasuHina Fans who'd happen to read this, I have a SasuHina Doujinshi Ongoing on DeviantArt. The link's on my profile, you may check it out if you want! ^-^

Anyone's welcome to leave review! Thank you everyone for reading.

* * *

**When Crap Takes Over Him**

Tora's POV

His current life was nothing special. Money, women, high status. Nothing could have ever sparked his interest. Those were all crap. He was tired of them. Tired of the little fantasy world he was in. But his childhood past was no better. Boring lessons, annoying lectures, stupid people around him.

It was always like that. Stupid things everywhere... How could he even keep up with all of those? How could he even remain in the same ground as them? ...Ah yes. That was it. His _pride_, what else? Tora Igarashi was a young man who had a very high pride after all.

He did things as he pleased. No one would ever stop him. He was the young master of the Igarashi Corporation and so everybody kept their noses off from him but at the same time... kept their eyes on him. He was free yet not really.

And so, Tora honestly never expected that he would encounter something that would possibly bring excitement to his life. Perhaps, _someone_ would be a better term. Yes, that was right. He met her. He met Misaki Ayuzawa: The female student council president of his enemy school. And ever since then, all of a sudden, the black and white of his vision became mixed with other colors he'd never known up until then.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Tora watched them from the dark window of the limousine he was riding in. Usui held Misaki's hand as the two of them walked out from the gate of their school. His only amusement at the moment were these two. They sure were a stupid match, but pretty entertaining. Especially the raven-haired student council president. But, he loved distracting the two for some reason which he too, didn't know himself.

So he stepped outside the car, revealing himself to the two.

"Why hello there, Takumi. And... Ayuzawa-kaichou."

He smirked knowing that it irked the Seika president.

"Tora Igarashi... What are you doing here?"

The one to answer his greeting was, of course, her. Tora placed both his hands inside his pocket as he closed the distance between him and Misaki. Seeing her this close was already fun itself. Because unlike any other women, she wouldn't give him the flirty smile, nor the lusty eyes. Rather, she'd give him the most unwanted look.

"Now now, that's a rude thing to say for a greeting. Can't I be here without a reason?"

"...I didn't say that."

"Well then, let me accompany the two of you for a while."

"Huh?"

Tora smirked even more when Misaki's expression changed from being suspicious to confused. But surely, he didn't miss the slight glare he got from Usui who had been silent the whole time he and the Seika High president were talking. Tora snorted. Usui must have thought that he had a plan to take Misaki away from him.

"However, I think I'll call it off for now. Your _boyfriend_ obviously doesn't want my presence here."

He saw Misaki flinched when he emphasized the word that described what Usui to her. It left a strange bitterness in his tongue but nothing to be worried about in his part. He didn't care whoever guy Misaki was with. What he only cared about was the entertainment she could bring to him. That was all there was to it.

Tora waved his hand at her before going back to the limousine. At the corner of his eye, he saw Misaki looking at him with a frustrated expression and even that, was something for him to smile about. This, without noticing himself.

…

…

A week had passed, he continued to disturb Takumi and Misaki whenever he got to see them together. He resumed on this act, destroying their moment of bonding. Little by little, he realized that it was becoming a dangerous habit for him. A _dangerous_ habit not because it would bring harm to him, but because he knew it would bring addiction through in.

_Addiction_...

What was his addiction anyway? Women. Money. _No_, women certainly. But now where were all those women? Why hadn't he brought one ever since all his attention ran off to that raven-haired girl?

…

He needed to see her.

He just had to see her.

And he meant, _right now_.

…

Why, apparently, he had already fallen into that new addiction. Tora just hadn't realized it yet. Not just yet.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

"And... what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Her strict voice sent excitement to his veins. Ah he had to hear this voice... He wanted to hear this voice that was why he thought he had to see her. Now, he was sitting in one of the chairs at the Maid Latte Misaki was working at.

Tora smirked as he ignored her question and instead, ordered a food from the menu he was holding. The Seika president wasn't satisfied. It clearly showed in her face, but all he did was continue to piss her off. And although he couldn't have had any chance of seeing different faces from her as he knew, that the only one who could was that guy: Takumi, he didn't stop his actions. After all, he was satisfied enough if he could have even just a bit of her attention.

…

He remained in the Maid Latte until its closing time. He had been there for three hours. _Three hours_. Now that was something new even to him. That was supposed to sound boring, but it wasn't. At all. He just wondered, how could he hadn't noticed the amount of time that passed by?

…

Outside the Maid Latte, he waited. For who else? Surely, for her.

"Greetings to you Ayuzawa-kaichou."

He saw Misaki looked at him like he was some stupid person.

"You already said that to me earlier at the cafe. And why are you here outside? Also, can you explain to me why you-"

"Why? Oh, I get it. You're curious."

"Of course I'm not! It's just... rare. I would have thought you were Usui who's in Tora Igarashi's disguise."

Misaki shook her head as smile grazed upon her lips. Ah... Usui had that kind of effect on her. Tora already knew and understood that. Until now, that is. Since just now, he didn't get why he felt a sudden churn on his stomach when she used those soft-looking lips to say that guy's name.

Must be his imagination. He must be tired.

"Well, I'm off. See you then, Ayuzawa-kaichou."

"O-oi! I'm not yet finished talking to you!"

Misaki's voice reached his back and ears... but not his head this time.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Another week, and then another had passed since he began to annoy the two couple, Takumi and Misaki. And Tora noticed something to himself. Actually, two things that both involved that Seika High president. One was she would cross his mind every once in a while even when he was doing something else that was completely irrelevant to her. Second was... well, he realized that the stupid things around him neither disappeared nor lessen even when he met her. Just that, now, he found himself indulged to it in a different meaning than before.

He was being sucked into an interesting kind of stupidity that Misaki Ayuzawa had brought to him. Stupidity that the him before, wouldn't have even acknowledge of.

…

…

What was that? It was really getting irritating. Somehow, he'd often find himself in a pool of confusion, just like now. He didn't want to see her nor hear her voice, yet he was standing in front of her apartment, his hand knocking on the wooden door.

He heard a 'wait a moment' before the door opened, the person he was expecting to come out was there, wearing a shock expression.

"T-tora Igarashi? Why are you here? Wait...that's not it... How'd you know my apartment?"

"It seems like you're forgetting who I am, Seika-high president."

Tora raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Misaki glared at him and was about to close the door when they both heard a more feminine voice coming from inside the Ayuzawa apartment. Later on, Tora found himself stepping inside the apartment, guided by a taller woman who looked just like the Seika president, just more mature. She introduced herself as Misaki's mother.

"Recently, my daughter has been getting more visitors, I'm really glad she seems to spend her high school life normally now! I hope she won't go back like before when she was in her middle school."

"Mom!"

Minako, Misaki's mother, smiled innocently as she went back to the kitchen. Tora took a glance at Misaki. What kind of middle school life did she spend? His curiosity had brought him an uncomfortable feeling.

He spent about an hour talking with Misaki's mother, and watching Misaki glare at him every now and then, her eyes telling him to go home. Of course, he didn't. Not yet. He was having fun. And that fun got even better when the Seika president's mother pushed them off inside Misaki's room.

"You haven't told your mother about having a boyfriend."

"W-what do you want to say? Isn't it your fault in the first place? You shouldn't have come here! What's your business anyway? Just tell me what you want already, and then you may go home."

The smirk on Tora's face faded at that instant. Misaki noticed this and she flinched at the seriousness that plastered on his face right after.

"What do I want? To be honest...I don't know. I'm the one who wants an answer!"

He scowled but not loud enough for anyone other than Misaki to hear him. The raven-haired girl widened her eyes at his sudden outburst. Tora, unable to suppress the frustration he'd been feeling, grabbed Misaki's arm and brought his face inch close to her.

"!"

His heart beat just got fast all of the sudden, and Tora had no idea how to react to it. The first time he felt such intense emotion, he couldn't possibly grasp a tiny bit of it. Along with his irritation, he gripped the arm of the girl in front of him tighter. He looked at her straight in the eyes, but soon his gaze fell on her lips. Maybe he should mess the girl up. In fact, he really wanted to do that.

"Watch your words Ayuzawa-kaichou... I can do whatever I want to you..."

"Wha? What are you saying? Let go of me!"

He saw her face turned red but he knew it was out of anger, not because of flatter. Tora pulled Misaki to him, his right hand on her waist, as he whispered to her ear...

"You have no idea what you..."

He felt her stiffened against him. He was half pleased with her reaction. But was half annoyed as well. Truth was, the latter was with himself. He was experienced with any women for anywho's sake! So why? Why?

…

Why couldn't he bring himself to lay a hand on the girl? It was supposed to be easy right? Tora cursed under his breathe and he looked at Misaki once again. After few seconds, he let go of her and without words, went outside her room. His mind, on total haze and his heart, in maze.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Misaki's POV

She couldn't understand. She failed to understand what were the Miyabigaoka President's intentions in his advances to her. If she wasn't mistaken, he was probably trying again to lure her to transfer to Miyabigaoka. But she felt like it wasn't that. There was just something about it that she couldn't put her finger on.

What was it, really? She needed an answer. Or else she'd keep walking around in an enclosed circle. Everybody knew she hated being in between of things unidentified to her.

So she had to figure it out. She had to comprehend it. And although doing that gave her an unwanted guilt as she was together with Usui, and even if it meant betraying her own feelings, she felt that she had to know _him_. She just had to know Tora Igarashi. The visitor of her recent dreams.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Tora's POV

He did all his best. All his best to stay away from _her_. She was now a dangerous presence to him. She was a threat. He'd never expected this... Why did it happen? What mistake had he done?

Why...

Again, why?

_Why_ had he fallen in _love_ with her? Most importantly, why did he _need_ to realize it? The voice of his mind shouted at his ego, and the voice of his heart shouted at his very being. It shook him off to the edge. Damn feeling.

_I want to see her_...

He made a disgusted face.

_I want to hear her voice_...

He groaned.

_I want to touch her_...

He clenched his hands.

…

Damn it!

He needed her. Now he wanted her for himself! Now he finally knew why he became irritated to see her with _that_ guy when he didn't mind it at first! Screw the bullcraps. He was in love with Misaki Ayuzawa. The last girl he'd ever thought to make him feel that way.

…

…

Tora stood outside the Maid Latte, the limousine he rode in behind him. His eyes followed one figure he was aching to get close to. Aching to touch... Aching to _feel_. But there was no way he'd enter the cafe. That girl served as a threat to his pride, and he wouldn't let her get on him even more. It would be unfair to him...

While thinking though, he didn't realize that Misaki's figure had disappeared from his view. _Where did she go?_ Tora grunted. Right... He wasn't supposed to care about the damn thing. He raised one eyebrow before deciding to go home. But he couldn't step away when he saw her changed into a casual clothing, walking out of the cafe. Wait... her shift wasn't over yet right? _Is today a different shift?_

His question was answered when Misaki walked up directly to him.

"We need to talk, Tora Igarashi."

And he couldn't do anything else than to clutch his fists inside his pocket as he forced himself to give her his usual smirk, together with his response 'Very well.'.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Tora and Misaki were now on his room. Not exactly his room, but rather his office room, inside the Igarashi household. The air around the two got heavier each second that passed.

"I did say we need to talk, but I didn't mean it as a too private matter. Why does it need to be on your house?"

"What? Are you alright to go outside to some cafes with _me_ and endanger your relationship with your _boyfriend_?"

Tora's words were full of sarcasm, he knew it very well, as the raven-haired girl sitting in front of him had her face contorted in annoyance.

"We're _not_ doing anything... indecent. Why would I endanger my relationship with Usui?"

A forced laugh. An over-used smirk.

Tora wanted to punch a hole on a hard wall to check if what he was feeling right now could fade from the physical pain. Just being with her in a closed room, without anyone else, almost made his heart explode. He didn't know being with a woman could be such a disturbing feeling. He was never disturbed. Never ever, had a mere woman left such effect on him.

His eyes watched her lips moved as she asked him a question.

"You're not listening!"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked... if your intention on taking advances on me was because you want me to transfer to Miyabigaoka. If so, I'm sorry. Clearly, I said before that I won't. That won't–"

"No."

Tora chuckled. She misunderstood him. Perfect. Or maybe not.

Without hesitation, he stood up from his seat and walked closer to the raven-haired girl. He then hovered over her, his left hand on the armchair of the sofa she was sitting at, while his right hand found her chin. Misaki raised a confused eyebrow and she opened her lips to say something but was stopped as Tora captured her lips to his.

"...?"

Tora unwillingly pulled away when Misaki pushed him off from her. Did he ever mention that she had a great strength?

"What... what in the world are you–"

But he was a man. And in terms of strength, men won over girls in average. He grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips down on hers once again. He could hear his heart beat pounded loudly on his ears, but soon the sound was washed away by their ragged breathes. Misaki was fighting him off but he only moved his hands to her hands to intertwine their fingers.

Breaking the kiss for air, he rested his forehead on the crook of her neck.

"This is why... Misaki Ayuzawa."

"B... bastard..."

"You still don't get it... I see."

"Let me go!"

Tora kissed her again, his right knee made its way between her legs.

...

He already knew it... He already knew that he wouldn't get the same reaction... and yet, why did it tear him? Why was the damn crap taking over him?

…

_It was one of those days that he spotted him and her together. They went inside a restaurant that didn't had customers aside from them. Tora, smelling another amusement, followed them. He regretted that move though. _

_Just after few minutes, the most far opposite table from his, he saw Usui kissing an embarrassed Misaki. It was an innocent kiss, he could tell. Apparently different from the kisses he gave his women. So it was supposed to entertain him right? Instead, he felt different. He felt annoyed. He felt disappointed. It didn't take him long before he walked out of the restaurant, his heart felt like missing in the midst of clouded emotions._

…

"Why... did I have to fall in love with you?"

At that moment, Tora forgot his pride as he whispered against her lips. He saw her eyes got as wide as plate when their gazes locked at each other.

"What joke are you... saying? Bastard..."

The next thing he knew was that a stingy pain was left on his cheek, and him sitting on the floor, lost in words. Misaki was nowhere, and his confession gone somewhere.

…

Just after few while, Tora heard familiar footsteps behind him.

"Is the way it is now really alright for you, Igarashi-sama?"

Tora chuckled a bit at his vice-president's remark.

"Yeah... After all, her present may be his... but her future shall be mine."

* * *

Have a good day/night to all of you!

~Terru


End file.
